1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for temporarily stowing bicycle locks, e.g. U-locks and cable locks, when not in use, and for releasing the locks for ready use when needed. Such U-locks arc of the type having a shackle and a crossbar as mating parts. Such cable locks are of the type having a cable and an end bar as mating parts. The mating parts are adapted to tie the frame of a parked bicycle to a secure post or other station.
2. The Prior Art
Since the invention of bicycle U-locks and cable locks, a variety of holders have been proposed for removably carrying such a lock when the bicycle is in use, rather than parked. Such a U-lock typically comprises a semi-enclosure member or shackle having legs or fittings with configured feet, a straight crossbar having openings for reception of these feet, and a locking mechanism in the crossbar for retaining or releasing these feet. Such a cable lock typically comprises a cable having at one end a leg or fitting with a configured foot, a bar extending from the other end of the cable and having an opening for reception of this foot, and a locking mechanism in the bar for retaining or releasing this foot. For protection against theft, this tie lock assemblage ties a strut or the like of the bicycle to a post, rail or other station.
The objectives of a holder for such locks are to carry the a lock securely on the bicycle frame without rattling, to position the lock inconspicuously on the bicycle frame without hindering movement of the cyclist, and yet to facilitate convenient release of the lock from the holder whenever needed. Prior art holders have not completely met these objectives.
There now exist a variety of brackets for removably attaching a lock to the bicycle frame. These brackets generally are either single-part or two-part devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,526, a single-part bracket has a pair of opposed contoured clamps. One clamp attaches to the bicycle frame and the other clamp has an L-shaped opening for holding the lock. The crossbar of an assembled U-lock is inserted into the vertical portion of the opening and is rotated until the shackle is aligned with the horizontal portion of the opening, and then is inserted into the horizontal portion. The U-lock is held in place by a snap action facilitated by small protrusions at the top of the horizontal portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,921, a U-lock is held in place by the camming action of a lever that presses the sides against the shackle of the lock. A typical two-part bracket is disclosed in German Patent No. DE4312033A, in which one part of the bracket mounts to the bicycle and the other part attaches to the lock. The two parts removably connect together by a tongue-in-groove mechanism whereby the tongue of the lock-attached pad slides into a groove in the cycle-mounted part. The two parts are kept from separating by a flexible strip that snaps into a slot in the tongue. The two parts are separated by pressing together the ends of the strip so that it beads out of the slot and sliding the tongue out of the groove.
While these prior art brackets achieve their intended function, each has its drawbacks. Such drawbacks include (1) a loose fit so that the lock rattles when riding the bicycle (2) only one viable bicycle mounting position because there is only one way that the U-lock can be attached to the bracket, (3) a safety issue wherein the U-lock can be ejected from the bracket during an accident causing injury, and (4) moving parts that can jam if they become dirty.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide, for temporarily stowing a bicycle lock on a strut of a bicycle frame, a lock holder comprising a brace and a bracket as follows. The brace securely connects to a leg of the U-lock. The bracket securely connects to the frame of the bicycle. The brace and the bracket are particularly designed for easy engagement and disengagement with and from each other. The brace includes, as paraxial components: a collar, a tongue, and intermediate articulations between the collar and the tongue. The bracket includes, as paraxial components: a mount, a channel, a saddle, and intermediate guides between the channel and the saddle. The collar is adapted to receive and to be tightly affixed by a set screw to a leg of the lock. The mount is adapted to abut against a part of a bicycle from and to be affixed thereto by a strap, which extends between edges of the mount. The tightness of the strap can be macro-tightened at one end of the strap by a linear ratchet that cooperates with a catch on the bracket, and can be micro-tightened at the other end of the strap by a nut and screw that coact between the strap and the bracket. When the collar is affixed to the lock leg and the mount is affixed to a bicycle strut, snug engagement and easy disengagement of the brace and the bracket can be effected. The arrangement is such as to facilitate smooth simultaneous engagement: (1) between the tongue of the brace and the channel of the bracket; and (2) between the guides of the bracket and the articulations in the brace. The arrangement is such as to facilitate smooth simultaneous disengagement: (1) between the tongue of the brace and the channel of the bracket, and (2) between the guides of the bracket and the articulations in the brace. With such simultaneous engagement, the lock is securely and unobtrusively stowed on the bicycle frame. With such simultaneous disengagement, the lock is readily available for tying the bicycle to a secure post or other station.
Other objects of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part hereinafter.